Once Upon A December
by Steph.107
Summary: Sequal to Against all Odds. Dont have to have read that to understand this. Christmas time in Harry potter land. Not many christmas themes though.


**A/N:** Sequal to Against All Odds, although you dont need to have read it to understand this.

**Disclaimer**: I own many things, just not the characters in this story.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, kids!" James said as he stood up, ruffling the heads of Sirius and Remus, "I bid thee farewell and goodnight."

Walking towards the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room he heard Sirius complain that he always leaves early compared to how late they used to stay up together, James turned towards and them and winked dramatically.

"You've got each other all to yourself now though!" James said, laughing along with Remus and Sirius.

He stepped quickly out of the common room, the happy sound of laughter immediately stopping as the portrait closed. James sighed quietly to himself, his life was going great, he had great friends, his parents were doing fine, his exam revision was not yet on top of him, and best of all, Lily. He loved her, and she loved him, and James wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knew about it.

x

As James stepped through to the Head's common room, he felt slightly guilty for staying away longer then he had told Lily he would, but upon finding her curled up, asleep by the fire, he felt his heart swell. He watched her for a few moments, watching the shadows from the fire dance across her pretty face, highlighting her long eyelashes. He debated on whether to move her or not, because he didn't want to wake her, or leave her down here, with no cover. James took this moment to look down across her body and felt a small pang of excitement rush through his body. It was safe to say she wasn't wearing... much.

James bent down and scooped her up into his arms, holding her against his chest he gingerly began towards the stairs, preying he wouldn't bump her into anything on the way up. As he reached the top of the stairs, he once again faced a dilemma of what to do next. Should he take her back to her own room? Or to his? James stood for a moment, grateful for the quiet and peaceful time he was having with Lily, and she was completely unaware of it. Taking her to her own room would be the wise choice, no matter how much James wished it wasn't.

He laid her down on her bed, pulling the covers up over her, covering her beautiful body. He sat with her for a while, stroking her hair, once again, watching her sleep, and noting how beautiful she was. Eventually, James bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering a sweet 'I love you' to her. He turned towards the door, and on the way out, he could have sworn he saw the corners of her mouth curl up into a small smile.

Once he was back in his own bed he felt the familiar feeling of cold and loneliness. He had wanted to stay with Lily, warm and beautiful as she is.

x

Lily awoke properly to the sound of her door closing. Was that James? Had she not been dreaming those sweet little minutes with him? Lily smiled to herself as the smell of James still lingered near her, realising he must have brought her to bed. Lily lay there for a while longer, not able to sleep, she looked at her clock. It had been half an hour since she woke. Would James still be awake? Probably not. Lily thought it was best if she didn't go check on him either. But after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, she got up, and crossed her room to her door, making her way to James's room.

James woke to the sound of his door opening, a feeling of dread growing over him. He hated waking up in the middle of the night. He opened one eye and squinted at the small form by the doorway, suddenly becoming more alert.

He hated being woken up, except by her.

He watched as she seemed to be dancing on the spot, he smiled to himself in the dark, imagining the internal debate she must be having with herself. He watched as she walked across the room, listened as her feet lightly hit the floor, looking like no more than a shadow in his dark room. He closed his eyes, remembering the texture of her hair, the taste of her lips when they kissed.

"James..?"

James opened his eyes to Lily lightly shaking his shoulder. Turning towards her, he smiled at the excitement of tingles running through his body because of her unexpected touch.

"You're awake?"

James looked at her fully this time, and from what he could make out in the darkness, she was still wearing those cute little shorts.

"Since you came in, yes." James replied, "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me up to my room earlier, what time did you get in?"

"A little after 1 o'clock I think, I said merry Christmas to the kids and came back... and not that I'm complaining Lily, but why are you in here?"

Lily blushed slightly, and imagined how warm James would feel against her, as she stood in his unnaturally cold room.

"I missed you earlier... and well-"

"Just get in Lily." James groaned.

Lily frowned at the tone of his voice, and crawled under the covers with him anyway, but kept her distance from him slightly.

"You don't seem too happy about me being here James." Lily stated.

James sighed; he grabbed her bare leg around the calf and pulled her over him, so she was straddling his waist. He placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled her head down to kiss her neck softly, the other hand trailing down her spine. Lily took a moment to register how little the both of them were wearing, before James moved his lips towards her ear, kissing her there. She shivered as his scent swam around her.

"I've been trying to get you into my bed for four years Evans." James whispered into her ear. He laughed as he felt her entire body tense at his words, and as she still didn't relax, he rolled her off him, but kept her close, cradled against his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm too tired for _anything_ tonight," he continued to whisper. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, while she traced circles with one finger across his chest, gradually dragging her hand lower. "Then again..." he murmured into her ear, "Maybe I'm not."

* * *

Mmmh. Once again, I may be writing more on these two, on this story line.

Rate and review? :)


End file.
